


(I Feel Like) I've Been Wanting You All My Life

by goodemethyd



Series: Bartender Rosé [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Bartender Rose, Cunnilingus, Dancer Denali, F/F, Frottage, Nightclub AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: “Are you still coming over tonight?” she asks when Rosé meets her on the other side of the bar.“Yeah. Hopefully cleanup won’t take too long.”“I’ll be waiting,” Denali says, pulling Rosé in close for a kiss that practically makes her weak in the knees, and she really wants to make an excuse to leave early. There’s no place she’d rather be right now than in Denali’s bed. But she knows that there’s no way Jan and Lagoona would buy it.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Series: Bartender Rosé [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	(I Feel Like) I've Been Wanting You All My Life

Rosé can’t believe her life is real at the moment. At least once a week she has to pinch herself to make sure that she’s not dreaming. But it’s real, and she’s actually dating the hottest woman on the planet. After the night where Rosé made a fool of herself and thought all hope was lost, Denali surprised her by being into it. And she continues to surprise her every day.

She’s at work again, this time it’s a Friday night and it seems like every single person who lives in New York is packed into the club. Rosé has served so many drinks, she wonders how they have any alcohol left. But with the way she’s reeling in the tips, she would never complain. Add that to the fact that Denali is there, showing off for her on the dance floor, and Rosé is one happy human.

There’s a lull in the crowd at the bar, and Rosé takes her chance to take a quick break, hoping that Denali is watching her like she normally does so she can meet her out in the back alley.

Rosé’s not disappointed when Denali steps out of the door just a few moments after she does.

“You look really hot out there tonight,” Rosé informs Denali as she wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

“I know,” Denali says, giggling before she closes the small gap still between them to attach her lips to Rosé’s. Rosé deepens the kiss, moving her tongue against Denali’s and lets her hand run down Denali’s body to rest on her ass, which has quickly become one of Rosé’s favorite body parts.

She loses herself in the kiss, enjoying the press of their bodies against each other as she leans against the brick wall of the club, and Denali slots her thigh between Rosé’s legs. Denali starts getting handsy then, pushing her hands up under the hem of Rosé’s tank top and running her fingers along the swell of her breasts. Rosé’s breath catches in her throat when her thumb brushes against her nipple, and she grinds down against Denali’s thigh without thinking.

Rosé is getting way too flustered for someone who is standing in an alley in public while she’s technically at work, but she’s saved from herself when the door flies open.

“Can you stop fucking your girlfriend out here and help us with this crowd, bitch?” Lagoona shouts, sticking her head out.

“We’re not fucking!” Rosé yells back, laughing, but she starts to disentangle herself from Denali, trying to gain her composure so she can go back in and do her job. It’s probably a good thing Lagoona came out when she did or Rosé might not have been able to say that truthfully. She just can’t seem to help herself when it comes to Denali.

“I wish we were,” Denali mutters. It’s sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse that Denali feels the same way about her.

“I’ll come over when I’m off tonight. Then I’m all yours,” Rosé promises and kisses her softly one more time before they head back inside.

Rosé has been going to Denali’s when she gets off work more often than not lately. So often that Denali gave her a key a couple weeks ago. It’s close and convenient, and Rosé would much rather share Denali’s bed than sleep alone.

Denali follows Rosé to the bar when they get back inside, shoving her way up to the front to lean against the counter, positioning herself to make sure that her cleavage is on display before ordering a drink. Rosé takes her time preparing it, getting distracted by Denali’s tits and completely ignoring the judgmental stares coming her way from Jan and Lagoona. 

She passes it over when it’s ready, and Denali presses money into her hand before she can move it out of the way. Once Denali found out how much money Rosé was losing from her own check for all the free drinks she’d given her, Denali insisted on paying, and insisted that Rosé could give her some free things that were much better than drinks later on.

“Thank you, baby,” Denali says, leaning over to kiss Rosé before taking a sip of her drink, and Rosé ignores the gagging sounds Jan and Lagoona make behind them. 

Denali sits at the bar for a bit longer, sipping her drink slowly, and Rosé keeps sneaking glances at her while she’s serving up drinks to other patrons, winking at her and relishing in the dimpled smiles she gets in return. Denali gets her attention and gives her another kiss before making her way back to the dance floor, and Rosé enjoys the view as she goes, her red dress hugging her curves in all the right places.

It gets really busy again, and Rosé doesn’t have a spare second to think about anything other than the drinks she’s serving up, losing track of Denali on the dance floor.

When there’s another small lull in the crowd at the bar, Rosé takes a quick glance over, looking for her girlfriend, and she drops the bottle of beer she’s holding when she sees her. The way Denali is moving reminds Rosé of something she did in the bedroom a few nights ago, and she barely registers the way Jan and Lagoona are laughing at her as she cleans up the broken bottle and tries to wipe the beer off herself because she’s so lost in thought.

Soon enough it’s closing time, and Denali comes over to say goodbye before she takes off.

“Are you still coming over tonight?” she asks when Rosé meets her on the other side of the bar.

“Yeah. Hopefully cleanup won’t take too long.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Denali says, pulling Rosé in close for a kiss that practically makes her weak in the knees, and she really wants to make an excuse to leave early. There’s no place she’d rather be right now than in Denali’s bed. But she knows that there’s no way Jan and Lagoona would buy it.

“I’ll see you soon,” Rosé says before she heads back behind the bar, starting to work on her nightly closing duties. She can’t even pick up the spray bottle to start cleaning before Jan and Lagoona swoop in on her.

“Sooooo, you and Denali. Seems like it’s getting pretty serious,” Jan starts, and Rosé just ignores her, spraying the counter and wiping it down.

“I think you owe us some details here,” Lagoona adds in, starting on inventory. “We’re the reason why you got together in the first place.”

“Fine,” Rosé relents, knowing it’s the truth. “What do you want to know?”

Rosé provides all the details the girls request, telling them how much she really likes Denali, how happy she makes her, and how fantastic she is in bed. She probably has hearts in her eyes as she talks, because that’s just the effect that Denali has on her, and she’s not ashamed of it.

When they’re finally done closing up, Rosé has a spring in her step as she walks the few blocks to Denali’s apartment. She uses her key to let herself in and heads straight to the shower, memories flashing back as she quickly rinses the sticky beer off herself. She dries off and doesn’t bother getting dressed before heading down the hallway to Denali’s bedroom, ready for some naked fun.

But when Rosé gets there, and she sees Denali sleeping peacefully, looking as gorgeous as always, she doesn’t have the heart to wake her up. She just climbs into bed and snuggles up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She presses her nose in close to Denali’s hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as she drifts off to sleep.

She’s awoken the next morning by soft lips on her cheek, and there’s a smile on her face before she even opens her eyes.

“Good morning,” Denali whispers and then moves from Rosé’s cheek to her mouth, pressing a sweet kiss onto her lips. “Sorry I fell asleep before you got here.”

“It’s okay.” She’s honestly just happy to spend time with Denali at all, even if they are sleeping.

“Let me make it up to you,” she says, swinging one leg over Rosé and straddling her.

Rose’s definitely not going to object to that. She lies back and enjoys it while Denali attaches her lips to her neck, kissing down to her breasts and sucking a nipple into her mouth. Her hands wander along Rosé’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and by the time Denali kisses her way down further, settling between her legs, Rosé is dripping wet.

Denali runs a finger through the slickness between her folds, dipping in when she gets to Rosé’s entrance, and she can’t help the moan that falls from her lips.

“Fuck,” Rosé breathes out, and it seems to spur Denali on further, because she pushes another finger in and starts fucking her slowly, glancing up her body to make eye contact. Rosé shivers under her gaze.

Denali smirks at her, showing off the dimples that Rosé can never get enough of, before breaking eye contact to bury her face in Rosé’s pussy. She licks around her fingers, just soft, slow caresses of her tongue and it’s driving Rosé crazy. She grips the bedsheets in her fists and wriggles underneath Denali’s ministrations, wanting more. Denali seems to get the picture and moves to focus on her clit with the same torturously slow licks, just on the edge of great but not quite enough to really get her going.

“Fuuuck,” Rosé groans again. “Faster, baby. _Please_.”

It doesn’t take long for Denali to pick up her pace, licking faster and giving Rosé what she wants. Rosé can’t help but move her hips in time with Denali’s licks and the thrusts of her fingers, feeling the pleasure starting to overwhelm her. Her toes curl as she reaches her orgasm, moaning Denali’s name and reaching to tangle her fingers in her hair. Denali licks her through it, slowing the movement of her fingers as Rosé clenches around them. She feels boneless when she comes down, not able to move a muscle as Denali withdraws her fingers and crawls her way back up Rosé’s body.

“God, that was good,” Rosé breathes out after Denali kisses her, and she starts regaining control of her body, able to move her arms and hold Denali close to kiss her again. “What do you want?” she asks when they pull away.

“Just kiss me,” Denali answers before she attaches their lips together again, licking into Rosé’s mouth as she straddles one of her thighs, grinding down against it. Rosé grips her ass, pulling her in closer as she continues kissing her, swallowing the moans she’s making. She can feel how wet Denali is against her thigh, but Rosé wants to feel it with her fingers. She snakes her hand down between their bodies until she reaches her cunt, trying to get her fingers on her clit, and Denali breaks from the kiss to groan into Rosé’s neck when she makes contact.

“Feels good,” she breathes out. “I’m close, baby. Keep doing that.”

Rosé follows Denali’s instructions and continues to rub circles into her clit, working to get her off. “You gonna come for me, baby?” she whispers into Denali’s ear before flicking her tongue out to lick and bite down on it.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Denali gasps and thrusts against Rosé a few more times before she comes, groaning and biting down on Rosé’s shoulder. A few moments later, she rolls over to the side, starfishing her arms out and breathing hard.

“Nap time,” Denali says, her eyes already starting to drift closed as she moves to cuddle up against Rosé. Rosé chuckles and settles into Denali’s arms, more than willing to get some more sleep before going for round two.


End file.
